Requited Obsession
by jaymeee
Summary: Truths behind masks. Lies behind acts. Infatuations behind obsessions. But, will he ever return that? TMR/HP
1. o n e

\--

Everything started at that very day.

He could almost remember how his eyes widened in shock when he first saw the magnificent candles in the room. He already knew what it looked like, but up close made him astonished. The train ride to Hogwarts was very awkward when a redhead joined him in his compartment away from his brothers. Ron Weasley – the boy's name, eventually gave up hiding from his siblings and turned to walk out when a bushy-haired girl – Hermione Granger, he learned after, stopped him to ask a question, in which he answered rudely. And thus, ruined Harry's quiet day.

Harry James Potter was always distant and quiet from his fellow peers. He excelled in all his subjects in muggle school but was punished when he tried to take down Dudley's 'perfect' record. So, he acted dumb and lowered his grades. Now that he was free from his relatives' grasps, he could now learn peacefully and promised to himself to aim for the best.

You see, Harry likes the way he feels when he's superior to others. The feeling to control a person to his whims, to let them do his biddings with no complaint and to follow every command made his insides churn in pleasure. Back at his muggle school, he sometimes performed accidental magic and made his classmates cry in pain. The screams would forever be engraved in his mind. After the spell he accidentally used, he erased their memories as if nothing ever happened. This made him gleeful at the prospect of seeing their pained expressions begging for death to take them. It was so mesmerizing to hear their begs and worthless words vibrate in the air as his magic crackled before ending it with a swoosh of his hand.

But he wasn't an idiot to blow up his cover immediately. That was an amateur move, so he played the part as the poor, abused, bullied boy of the school. No one would suspect him. This mask was placed for years only to be removed at midnight. He would sneak away from the Dursleys and creep on his enemy's bed before kidnapping them and torture endlessly in an abandoned school.

When his Hogwarts' letter first arrived at his doorstep, he kept it in his pocket and opened it in his cupboard. At first, he thought the letter was a just a joke from Dudley. But he believed it when a giant suddenly knocked on their door late at night to talk about Harry's enrollment. Uncle Vernon was furious when he heard about the news, Aunt Petunia just sneered, and Dudley was confused. Harry on the other hand, became hopeful to see other people share his gift at controlling magic and became excited to learn more about it in a boarding school.

At that time, he was granted an escape. A loophole to get out from his dull and boring life, away from his relatives, away from the bullies, away from the hellhole he was used to live in with something ...magical.

When the large doors opened, his eyes couldn't get even wider as he took in the enchanting wide room. The old-fashioned decoration, the long table filled with millions of foods, the crowds of the students around the place and finally, the sense of home that gripped Harry in a warm embrace. He knew he was going to love it here.

"Potter, Harry." His name resounded in the Great Hall as he took the step up to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

_"I need to be in a normal house."_ He said to the hat in his mind, chanting the words repeatedly.

_"And what would normal define for you, Mr. Potter?" _

If Harry was going to be honest, he would say normalcy is never in his dictionary. Once a freak, always a freak. So, he picked to say the obvious answer:

_"Normal, as in no problems, no struggles, and no... freakishness."_

The Hat laughed in his head, the chortles ringing in his head, _"You might have forgotten Harry, that I can read minds. Meaning, I can hear your thoughts, dreams, desires, secrets and…lies."_

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he felt a tingle fear run through his spine when the Hat said the last part and cursed himself for letting that thought slip his head so easily.

_" Fine, sort me in a house that seems normal to me."_

Okay, Maybe the wording could work, but Harry is already stalling time with the sorting and he could see all the students' confused faces, so he quickly added:

_"Ravenclaw, get me to Ravenclaw."_ He commanded.

He felt the Hat curve upward,_ "Why not Slytherin? I bet Slytherin can lead you to greatness."_

If Harry was still oblivious about the existence of magic, he would've complied with the request. But ever since he encountered the book from an orphanage when he was ordered to buy something for his aunt, he decided on keeping on a low profile, considering his pureblood family is well-known.

Yes, he knows about his parents' cause of death, his innocent locked up godfather, werewolf godfather and the main reason why he was placed in his relatives and not an orphanage.

As he grows up, he always notices how more fragile and delicate his face is and because of being locked up in a cupboard for seven years made him short, made the picture even more perfect. Harry is not a girl; he just has an effeminate body. Dudley and his cronies always bullied him because of this fact and called him a pansy. Which is true when he unintentionally seduced a boy form his class to tell thee teacher what really happened when he was beaten up.

But this is not the problem today, he would deal with that later. For now, he needs a house to be in that seems normal for a Potter. Harry wished he could be in Slytherin, but he needs to fit in. Ravenclaw seemed close to his personality and much like how his mother acted in her school years, so he took it.

And so, the Hat complied and shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

He was met with shocked faces and left to seat at his House table. At that very same time, Harry felt someone staring at him and turned to look at a Slytherin.

Harry breath hitched when his eyes locked with bright grey ones. The boy was handsome, he observed, a chiseled face, wavy brown hair and the most enticing eyes he has ever seen.

At that very moment, he knew he was obsessed with the boy.

It was third year when Harry started stalking the boy – Tom Marvolo Riddle he learned. It made Harry giddy when he was the only one who knows his middle name and his line of pureblood leading to Slytherin. He also knew who opened the Chamber of Secrets in his second year and closed it when the school announced that it was going to shut down if this keeps up. He also knew that Tom lived in an orphanage but does not know the location. He also knew Tom killed his father and made Harry preen in glee that his beloved Tom is just like him.

What only saddens Harry was Tom's announcement that he was straight when a boy confessed his love to him. This did not stop Harry for swooning over him and will do anything to get Tom his, even going as far as killing.

Harry wanted to kill his relatives so badly, but a certain old coot has a sharp eye on him for whatever reason. Harry also secretly delved into a magic branch called Necromancy and the Dark Arts - Tom's favorite subject.

Harry also exceeded in DADA so high, that he beaten the seventh years and Tom. He, at first, thought this would catch Tom's attention, but was disappointed when he dismissed it.

Then there was this time where he had to poison a girl from touching Tom's family jewels in the Great Hall where Harry could see. It took Harry a week to brew thee poison and slipped it in her drink by casting the Imperius Curse on one of her friends to slip it in.

Which leads to the present time, Harry, now a third year, is practicing the Patronus charm with his father's friend. It took him two tries when a corporeal snake came out of his wand when he thought about seeing him and Tom together in the Mirror of Erised in first year.

" Congratulations, Harry!" Remus Lupin, the current DADA professor congratulated Harry.

The Ravenclaw masked a look of excitement at his success, he was a little guilty for being fake to his second godfather but brushed it off as he has more pressing matters to solve, like how to make Tom his.

Harry still looked like a girl and shorter than his schoolmates, his hair is messy, his Avada eyes are hidden in fake eyeglasses, he has pink lips, a slim body, wide hips and a short height.

When the session finished, Harry walked in the dark corridors of Hogwarts, when he felt the temperature drop and a chilling air surrounded his form, he turned to look at three Dementors trapping him in each side. Harry was about to pull out his wand and cast the charm when a bright corporeal snake slid into the darkness and dispelled the creatures.

Harry held his breath when he saw Tom's face and almost preened when he saw familiar grey eyes locked into his emerald green.

They stayed like that for a minute and made Harry panic. Did he do something wrong? Was there something on his face? Why is he looking at him like that?

His whirlwind of questions stopped when he heard Tom's baritone voice slid in the silence,

"Why aren't you in bed?"

Harry shivered at the voice and instantly replied, "I had a study session with Professor Lupin."

Tom's face contorted into curiosity, "Oh? I thought your outstanding grades were enough for you. And even if you were stuck on a topic, you would've searched it by now and got the answer,"

Harry forced his blush to disappear at Tom's comment and gulped, "I-well, Dementors scare me and-I want to know how to get rid of them when I encounter one. I didn't get enough information about the charm, so I asked Professor Lupin."

He nodded, "Alright, I guess I can withdraw the punishment of being out of school grounds at night. You can go to your Common room."

"But," Tom continued, stopping Harry from walking away, "I will lead you there, in case you encounter another Dementor."

"I can cast a fully-fledged Patronus charm, you know." Harry defended himself, he was not a damsel in distress no matter his appearance.

Tom's wavy curly hair swayed side to side, shaking his head, "I'm still a Prefect, I want my schoolmates safe, no matter their House."

Harry hesitated then nodded and let Tom lead the way. The younger teen didn't question how he knew the direction and followed him. He felt giddy when Tom slowed down his steps to check on him while sending small glances.

Harry felt disappointed how fast their walk has been and reached the entrance to his Common Room.

"Goodnight." Toms voice made Harry flinch in surprise and looked at him.

"Goodnight, Tom." He said back and glued his eyes on Tom's retreating from wistfully.

" _What room do ghosts avoid?"_

The riddle asked the student, "The living room." He answered dreamily.

Then he pulled out the Invisibility cloak and followed Tom in the night, never living his side 'till midnight.

Nobody commented about the identical snake patronuses.

\--

**Note:**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions?**

**Critics?**

**I know I have a story working on, but this idea keeps me up all night that I have to write it.**

**If you liked my other story (Which you didn't), I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating that much anymore.**

**The idea just didn't out to me anymore, ya'know?**

**Anyways, I will warn you though, this story is my first draft. Meaning the plot might change a little and the events might be different.**

**So, feel free to burn my creation and step on it as much as you like. I hate it like you hate it, so no hard feelings.**

**Another thing, I won't be updating it much, so yeah.**


	2. t w o

It was in fourth year when he met Cedric Diggory. Harry was just coming out of the Chamber of secrets when the Hufflepuff Prefect caught him in the girl's bathroom getting ready for bed.

Another thing about Harry was that he's a parselmouth. This confused him a little bit because he knew that Tom is the Heir of Slytherin, not him. And even if he were, he would be a bit disappointed to know that he and Tom are related. But that doesn't mean his infatuation for him will stop, a simple incest won't hurt.

Anyways, Harry used the rare gift to open the chamber and meditate or research about Salazar Slytherin. (And also learn some dark spells.) Sometimes, he trains there to practice his combat and if he's lucky, he would spend the whole night torturing Rita Skeeter-the annoying bug that keeps bothering him, and the Dursleys. The problem is, he needs to maintain a perfect image and rarely even gets the chance to use the Cruciatus Curse on somebody.

Back on topic, he met Cedric that night and got his first friend since Hogwarts. Harry was a loner in the school, since he was a Ravenclaw, he put his studies first than dealing with dramas between friends, and also because Tom is his main priority. Beside, friends are not in his list of duties in life. Well, before Cedric that is.

The two became fast friends and hang out every day. The two would be joined together eating lunch out in the courtyard and chatting happily as they eat their lunch. Sometimes, they would visit in their Common Rooms and study together. In somedays, they execute fun pranks on the students after a stressful week.

They got so close that Harry almost revealed his true mask, but he didn't. Harry told Cedric that he was only interested in Dark Magic and nothing more.

Cedric was homosexual, he learned, and he kept the secret from his close-minded father. He also has an interest in teaching and aims to become a professor at Hogwarts when he finishes but because of his father's expectations, he forced himself to become a member in the Ministry, preferably a Department Head.

"Harry?'

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Father has been hinting me to get a girlfriend, preferably a certain Ravenclaw a year below me. I'm struggling what to do, I don't want to give her a false hope that we would end up together." Cedric admitted dropping the Herbology book on the table.

The two friends were in the library studying for a pop quiz tomorrow in different year levels. Cedric was a sixth-year student – the same year as Tom.

Harry also dropped the book he was reading and looked at Cedric, and sighed, damn Hufflepuffs and their concern for feelings. His eyes along with his mind calculated a solution for the problem. He stared there for a moment and saw a faint blush appear on the Hufflepuff's face.

"Any problem?"

A sweat dripped off at the side of his head," Ah! It's nothing, your gaze is just uncomfortable to me." Then Cedric shuffled with his sleeves eyes avoiding his gaze.

Harry blinked, "Oh, sorry to make you nervous. I was only thinking of a possible out on your problem." Then he proceeded to think more when an idea popped out.

He jumped on his seat and took out a thick book from his bag. He spelled the book to be disguised as an average textbook then flipped through the pages until he found the topic.

"Aha! The cloning charm" he stated out.

Cedric piqued in interest, "Cloning charm?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's a charm that clones, Ced. Anyways, this is a dark branch of Transfiguration. Though there is a spell called Geminio, this spell clones a living person. A live and breathing person, Cedric. If we can cast this spell perfectly and manage to replace it when the girl arrives, I bet the fake dating thing will go in a breeze,"

"Or," Cedric started, "We can tell the girl to pretend to date me. That way, nobody will get hurt and the problem will be solved."

Harry crossed his arms, "Then why even ask me at all?"

The bronze-haired student sent him a look with a shrug, "I want to hear your opinion."

"Fine. So, who's the girl?'

" Cho Chang."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really? I mean, no offense, but that girl has some serious mental illness. Too clingy and sentimental, I'm doubting your father's eyes they might be injured." He commented, imagining the Asian girl in her previous behaviors over the years.

"Ha ha." Cedric sarcastically laughed and rubbed his forehead then sighed, he agreed with what the younger teen said, but he didn't want to hurt the girl too much into thinking they are a possible item. He also noticed her not-so subtle winks and flirts sent at him. If he were to say that they were just going to fake date, he knew she would spill the beans.

"We'll do the cloning charm." He blurted out.

Harry jumped at his declaration and aligned his crooked glasses with a finger, "What? I thought you'll go to your plan."

"She would tell father immediately if she knew I was only being fake. The plan may be a little difficult, but I know we'll go through it."

A smile crept on his face and grabbed the book, "Okay. The spell is effingo, the wand movements is a bit difficult though. A swish, flick, curve, circle and a tap with a following symbol. Like this."

Harry took out his wand, transfigured a piece of paper into a rabbit, cast a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm then demonstrated the wand movement of the charm with ease and elegance. Just like he said, his wand moved at the chronological order of the movements and a symbol that looked like one of the runes in Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Once the spell was cast, the rabbit grew a blob of flesh on its side and formed its twin until it separated with a smack of flesh.

Cedric was flabbergasted and nauseated at the effects, "Is that also going to happen to me?"

Harry huffed, shoulders slouching, "Of course, why do you think this is classified as Dark Magic? The spell makes the living organism grow out a piece of it flesh until it grows into the same age as the being. Sort of like an extra limb growing out of you. The only price you have to pay is your loss of senses."

Cedric's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean loss of senses?"

"Well," Harry started with a sly smirk, "Your clone is a human being with no mind and senses. So, it is sensible if both of you share a half of yourself. Your senses, mind, heart, thoughts, desires, dreams and everything in you. But with modified actions, that clone is your slave. It has no free will and morals to defend themselves, it's all yours." Then he chuckled darkly.

Cedric shivered at the sound; he knew his friend has an interest in the darkest branch of magic but experiencing the way he does these things sends shivers down his spine.

Harry casted a Tempus and gasped in excitement, "Oh! I better get back to the Common Room, I must finish a project for Ancient Runes. I better get it now."

"What's it about?' he asked curious to know why the boy is excited to do a school performance task. From what he knows, the boy is busy doing who knows what.

Harry turned to look at his companion with bright eyes, a split grin on his face, "Well, Professor Babbling asked us to write a letter to someone in the Glagolitic script. The symbols are easy, and I have a person in mind to send it to. I just want to make it special."

Something turned in Cedric's stomach but ignored it and nodded, "Okay, better finish it now that never."

"Yeah." Then he slung his bag on his shoulder and practically dashed out of the library. He skipped on his steps as his mind formed sentences and paragraphs of words he could write. He was going to send it to Tom, and he wanted to make it special for him. Of course, he would erase all traces leading to him and permanent spells to avoid getting caught.

When he finally reached the entrance, the riddle asked him:

"_Long slim and slender__ dark as homemade thunder__ keen eyes and peaked nose__ scares the devil wherever it goes_"

Harry smiled at the riddle, "A snake."

When the entrance was opened, he quickly searched for his textbook, quills, notes and most importantly, a smooth, clean and white piece of parchment. Harry bought the pack for three Galleon and this was the most valuable and expensive parchment that he bought in Diagon Alley.

He said he wants this to be special and he was going to prove it.

Harry slumped his shoulders when the time showed two in the afternoon, it was a Wednesday and he has a free period, and on free periods he usually uses it to stalk Tom. Harry felt bad to abandon Cedric, he was a good friend, but he wants to see Tom safe and single.

He decided and sacrificed the time to finish the project with Cedric. Besides, he already checked on Tom several times this day. Early in the morning, during breakfast, after classes, lunch and before going to the library with Cedric.

So, he grabbed the required materials in his bag, removed the textbooks in it, replaced it with his next subjects and rushed back to the library. While running off, Harry was still dreaming about how his sentences would play out in his finished draft. How the words would cut deep into Tom's heart and grip it until it reaches Harry's hand. Harry thought about it more and decided to add some designs on it, like a sticker or even a gift to add it in. Maybe a spell that creates a holographic to snake appear when he opens, or even giving sample tastes of dark magic into it. He knows Tom loves it when the power rushes in his veins.

But, Harry second thought, it can make Tom suspicious who's stalking him, and he knows he can't underestimate Tom's abilities in tracking his victims down and his experiences proved him that.

Well, he internally shrugged, he can use other options. Like a spell to shower with love and affection with a touch of happiness. Or maybe a voice to recite the letter to him.

No, that won't do. It would make Tom embarrassed; he gets mad when it happens, and Harry wants Tom to be happy.

Harry sighed; well he would decide on the decoration later. He would first have to make an outline. Maybe landscape? That's too childish. Portrait? Guess so. The shape must be simple yet elegant. A circle wouldn't do, and most definitely a heart is out of the list. Maybe a diamond? Nah, it would take too much space. The project was harder than he thought it would be, he needs to ask Cedric for opinion.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped in surprise when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Professor Lupin on the doorway calling to him, a class still present in the room.

"Sir?" he asked the professor.

The man gestured for him to follow and Harry hesitantly complied. He didn't notice he was walking to the corridor where the DADA classroom and Tom was located at this time. Thinking too much about the older student got him unconsciously walking to him.

When he entered the classroom, he was met with sixth years who were standing in the wide classroom, in a line, their wands out and Tom on the front of the line.

Harry's heart thumped when he spotted Tom with his sleeves folded, showing off his white, marble arms.

Harry fiddled with the strap of his bag slung on his shoulder when several pairs of eyes turned to him – including Tom's. A bead of sweat started to form on the side of his forehead as he quickly tried to ignore the stares when they still didn't disappear.

A student exclaimed, "Professor, why is Potter doing here? Is he going to teach us?"

Harry almost flinched at the rude tone directed toward him, the jealousy tinting the words flowing out his mouth when he asked the teacher. He bowed his head shyly, his right hand gripping the strap and the other holding the helm of his shirt.

Professor Lupin sighed, "Five points from Slytherin for being disrespectful to a fellow student."

"But I wasn't being rude at all Professor, I was merely asking a question." The student defended himself.

"Clearly Mulciber, Professor Lupin is giving us additional information about the spell we're doing today." Tom's voice slid into the incoming argument.

"And besides," he continued, "You should always listen to your _superiors_." His face forming in an invisible smirk that Mulciber, the other members of the Knights and Harry seem to see.

Though his tone was innocent, Harry knew what Tom really meant. He had to stop himself for smirking evilly in public and held the laugh that is sure to come in victory. Another side of him preened when Tom protected him. He was really going to make the letter special for him.

"Now, back on our lesson. The Patronus charm has been performed corporeally by two students at the time. Tom and Harry." He gestured to the students, "And to prove that, we will let them demonstrate the spell and all of you will have to follow. Does everyone understand?"

Murmurs of agreements reverberated in the room as Harry jerked his head up in anticipation. He was finally seeing Tom perform the spell again and feel the power and magic in the air and taste it hungrily. His heart was beating loudly, and he had to keep himself from leaping in excitement.

The DADA professor turned to him, "Is it okay for you Harry? You don't have anything to do right?" he asked

"Well," he decided to be honest for once, "I was planning on doing my Ancient Runes assignment in the library."

"Oh? And the due date?"

"This Friday." He answered.

The man smiled, "Well, maybe I can borrow your time for a while. I can let you skip a class." He said with a wink directed at the boy.

Harry blushed, his face feeling very hot all of a sudden. "It's okay, sir. I can do it tomorrow lunch, I'm sure Cedric will bring me food."

Professor Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

"Yeah, he's my closest friend." Harry said his left hand tugging the shirt harder when he saw a glint passed in his professor's eyes.

Tom cleared his throat loudly, "Professor, I think the time for idle chatting can wait. Perhaps we can continue on with the lecture?"

The man turned around and faced Tom, "Yes, we are quite losing some time so let's cut this short." He paused, "Tom, why don't you please define how a Patronus is cast? The wand movements and the spell?" he asked.

Tom faced the class in confidence, his face formed in his signature smirk, "The Patronus charm is a defensive spell that protects a witch or wizard from Dementors. A Patronus can also be used as an offensive spell during in a wizard's duel. The charm when corporeal, turns into the caster's animal guardian, like a fox, eagle or a snake. The wand movement to perform the spell can be any actions that the wizard feels comfortable with, either a circle motion or a point. And the spell is Expecto Patronum."

Lupin nodded and looked at Harry, "Harry, there is a specific emotion that can only fuel the spell. Thus, making the spell so difficult for wizards, old and young. Can you please tell us that?"

"Uhm," Harry shuffled in his stance, the weight of the bag hurting his shoulder, "Can I-?"

The man smiled and nodded.

Harry nodded back and placed his bag on the floor next to the teacher's table. Before the bag rested on the floor, a hand snatched it. Harry was about to get it back when the satchel was slung on someone's shoulder. He was about to tell them off, but the words died out when he saw Tom.

Embarrassment flowed in him and blood rushed on his neck and cheeks. Harry awkwardly stood there, his arms on his sides and sweat dripping all over his body.

"I'll carry it." His voice coursing in his ears that almost made Harry shiver.

He nodded meekly and turned to face the students looking at him expectantly. His words were nothing like Tom's, strong and confident. His was soft and shy.

"The Patronus charm is only done if the wizard remembers their happiest memories." There, short and simple. Nothing like a speech in what Tom did.

The students looked bored at listening to the fourth year. Some were goofing around; others were gossiping, and few are listening.

This made Harry's blood boil. He was the one with the knowledge, and he was the one responsible if he doesn't want to share it. He decided to remove one of his masks and show them who's in charge.

The professor nodded, "I believe there is a much more effective way in casting a Patronus more than just a happy memory, care to unravel the mystery, Harry?"

At the end of the question, everyone's attention perked up. Even Tom, who advance studies was curious to know the answer.

Harry internally smirked, He knew what Professor Lupin was doing and he could see it in his eyes. Beady little werewolf.

So, Harry straightened his posture and let his magi swirl a bit, "Though a happy memory can create a corporeal Patronus, the main goal to achieve it is the emotion. The spell does not need a memory, only the feeling of happiness. Even though we can find happiness in a memory, person or an object. Joe Ollman is the well-known person-surprisingly a muggle, discovered happiness, implemented an advice in which a wizard heard and used on the Patronus charm and worked. Joe Ollman's advice was to erase all negative thoughts. Meaning, removing worries, concerns and fears and replace it with their happiest ones Thus, makes the charm much easier to cast." He finished, leaving all the students flabbergasted.

"A muggle?" was the question scattering around, as the Ravenclaws and Slytherins discussed the topic on their group of friends. Harry looked at Tom and saw his face blank.

Was he mad? Jealous?

Panic rushed into Harry at these thoughts when Tom was still staring at him. Eyes hard and cool, posture straight but frigid and a hand gripping his wand tightly.

Professor Lupin cleared his throat loudly to hush the students, "Attention, as we are now running out of time with," he paused to check the time with a Tempus, " 20 minutes to spare, I will be leaving you an assignment." He finished leaving the students groaning.

"It's simple really, the Patronus charm defects Dementors only. However, that fact is not true, I want to know what other Dark creatures can be affected with the Patronus charm."

A Ravenclaw went on front and asked, "Sir, I think you misunderstood that the charm is only used for Dementors?"

"Ah, it seems that the stereotypes are worse than I thought. Well then, we will add another task for the assignment. Write the other uses for the Patronus charm, Dark creatures that will be affected when the spell is cast, and creative ways to use this spell in a wizard's duel." He said as the chalk levitated and wrote the words on the blackboard while the students hurried to grab pieces of parchment and copied the tasks.

"Now," Professor Lupin began, waving his wand that stopped the students from scribbling, "I think it's time for these two to demonstrate the charm. The reason why Mr. Potter is present, is to give all of you an inspiration to also perform the charm, no matter the age nor experience nor the magic potency. Remember, the emotion is what matters and the spell is Expecto Patronum. Tom, please do the honors." He gestured the boy as Tom walked to the center, wand pointed and eyes following his movement.

With a calm voice he said, "Expecto Patronum" And a silver mist formed into a snake went out of the wand as the students looked at it with awe.

The animal was a teenage Basilisk, Harry guessed, which he was confused about. Wasn't his Patronus a Basilisk as well?. This animal looked exactly like Tom's. He figured there is a meaning to this observation, he'll ask professor later, the reminder tucked at the back of his head.

"Harry." He called.

With almost shaky steps he pointed his wand on the air, "Expecto Pa- "

"Professor Lupin!" A voice suddenly called out, cutting Harry's words and dissipated the Patronus.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Creevey?" Lupin asked the third-year student.

Colin Creevey was a thorn on Harry's side ever since second year came. The boy was too obsessed in him and took every possible opportunity just to take a picture of him. Harry guessed he printed them out and taped it on his room walls, he shuddered at the thought. He was menace, pestering him every single day, asking irrelevant questions along with flashes of his camera. Harry was sure he was going to kill the student.

The boy took huge gulps of air, his cheeks was flushed and his knees wobbling a bit, "Professor-pro- he-the-Dementors!"

He paused, eyes shut closed breathing in heavily before opening his eyes, "Dementors are attacking the Potions classroom, Professor Snape ordered to call you Sir!"

"How many?' he asked urgently.

"About ten."

He nodded and hurried out the door before coming back, "Class is dismissed, we will continue the lesson tomorrow and don't forget to do the homework." And disappeared out the door leaving the worn out third year, the sixth-year students packing all their stuffs, Tom who was still standing there, and Harry who was awkwardly still.

Harry walked over to Tom, "Can I get my bag back?"

The hand gripped the strap harder as the hand tucked the wand in his pocket, "I'll carry it for you. What is your next class?"

"I don't want to be a burden. I can carry it, just give it to me." Though, the prospect of having Tom with him to the potions classroom is a wonderful scenario. Think of the possibilities, they might get closer and make a bond, might make a move or two, subtle hints and much more than Harry could think of.

Tom ignored his words and instead asked, "Your next class?"

Harry nibbled on his lip, his foot tapping furiously, "Tom- "

"I want to." He said forcefully, the boy already walking out the door.

Harry followed the stubborn sixth year, "Fine, okay, you'll carry it. My next class is Potions, though you can give me my bag on the entrance, Snape might lash out on me for being a spoiled brat. Might say that I'm too good for carrying a simple bag." Harry muttered the last part bitterly.

Severus Snape hated him for some reason, always snapping at him at the simplest things. Harry performed well in Potions, though it could use a little improvement, but the grades are still passable. He answered his questions correctly, he reads the textbooks in advance, he participates all the time. So, what was the problem? Harry added the question in his mental list full of unanswered questions.

Tom stood still, posture straighter than normal and lips clamped together, "I'll handle Professor Snape. Don't worry."

Harry looked at him in uncertainty, his steps stumbling a bit trying to keep up at Tom's fast walking, "You don't have to, It'll just give him another opportunity to mock me. Besides, you might be busy being a sixth year and all."

Tom stopped his footsteps as Harry tripped, his hands exploring anything to ground him. Tom's arm latched on his torso and lifted him up. He let go and propped his back on the wall, grey eyes boring into his.

"Professor Snape might be a professional teacher, but he has no right to ridicule a student for no reason. Which gives you the right to sue him and give yourself confidence for improvement."

Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by a hand raised on his face, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big bad monster." He smirked at his blooming hot face.

The two quietly walked in the hallways, Harry trying to keep up with the sixth year and Tom having his long (and sexy) legs move faster from him.

A rush of happiness went in him when Tom's sentence sunk into his head. He plastered a lopsided grin on his face and quickly removed it when Tom looked at him from behind from hearing a chuckle.

The hallway was filled with few students, so Harry was free from a horde of stressed and rushing people on the way. With a Tempus, Harry concluded he still has a bit of time to be early in Potions. He used the opportunity to get close to Tom and may eventually become friends, and become more of it in the future. He just needs a little push in the right direction, away from any possible lovers.

Using his unknown Gryffindor courage, he took a large breath and spoke, "Do you wanna join me in the library?"

The Slytherin sharply turned to him, the action making Harry regret his choice of words, he should've said those discreetly. Tom's eyebrows shot up, eyes inquiring him with a hint of curiosity.

"Excuse me?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times as his mind was searching for a possible excuse for his question. His heart was thumping madly, and his hands were pulling his shirt as the other was rubbing the opposite arm awkwardly.

"I-uh, want you to join me in the library. You see, I want-er, I would appreciate your company and kind of like to study with you. Of course, you can decline, it's okay 'cause Cedric would be there for me. And I know you're busy, being an honor student, studying, Prefect duties, home works projects- "

"It's fine." Tom cut off with a curve of his lips at seeing the fourth-year rambling,

Harry stopped and looked at Tom with wide eyes, the statement slowly accessing into his brain, "I-really?"

He nodded, "Of course, I think a bit of tutoring might not hurt. I am aiming to become a professor after all."

Harry knew Tom wanted to become a DADA professor when he gets out of seventh year and gladly accepts his ambition. He knew it last year when Professor Snape asked for his future job, in lunch time stalking him. With the Marauders' Map, he found some useful secret passages for watching Tom and sneaking everywhere to be with him. He got the magical artifact in third year when the Weasley twins - Fred and George decided to 'return' it to him, since it was his father's creation. The object was a great help and gave the twins at least five hundred Galleons to repay the favor for them to build their dream of having a joke shop.

Since, Harry has only 'heard' of the Great Tom Riddle, he acted oblivious to the fact and further carved his face into a look of confusion, "A professor? I've always thought you to be a politician, or maybe become the next Minister. Merlin knows Fudge is the worst at the job, with you replacing, I know you'll be better than the old fool."

Tom closed his eyes and chuckled lowly, "Everyone thinks that, and I am the type of person that makes unique decisions. Besides, I think politics as a replacement if I get tired of teaching. Yes, the branch of learning to lead a society may be enticing but teaching future leaders to become more than dreams is more tempting. Imagine, seeing that kid you taught becomes a Head Auror is pleasing."

Harry dipped his head, he agreed with Tom. Even though the person is psychopath, he has good intentions. Which is kind of laughable but was sweet for him to help children to become confident and excited in learning.

"I get what you mean, I liked to become a librarian one day. You know, to also help these students read books and do their homework. It feels nice to see them grow into an adult and become successful. And, I guess work part time as a Healer if I have the time."

"A librarian and a Healer? I've always thought you to be a professor." Tom commented.

Harry smiled, "Well, I'm the type of person to make unusual choices." He said using Tom's earlier words with a tint of teasing in the tone.

Tom smiled back, amusement glowing in his eyes, "Well- "

"Harry!"

Hearing his name shout for the second time, Harry looked at the person who shouted to him.

"Cedric! I completely forgot I left you there! I'm really sorry, Professor Lupin just asked me to join in his class and when it was done, the thought just slip my mind. I was just about to go to Potions, I'm really sorry."

Harry was genuinely guilty at leaving his friend behind, Cedric was the first person he opened his feelings to. Having him away, carves out a hole in him.

Merlin, for an obsessed aspiring killer, Harry was such a sap. He was always treasuring everything close to him, and when he fails to nurture them, he gets really sentimental.

With a Hufflepuff move, he rushed at the boy and hugged him, muttering apologies in his breath, while Cedric hugged him back.

"Hey, I don't mind. Really, I forgive you Harry, stop apologizing. And to make you feel better, I researched ideas for your project. With," he paused to shoot the boy with a soft gaze "an outline. I know you hate outlining and come up with the worst templates, but I saved you the work and finished the outline."

Green eyes sparkled, "Thanks, Ced! You're the best friend that I have!"

An he hugged him tighter before letting go when a cough was heard in their conversation. Embarrassment bubbled in his chest when he saw Tom's eyes staring at them.

"Erm, right. Well, I'll see you in dinner Cedric. We can talk more of the outline later; I might be late in class."

He nodded, "It's fine, we can also talk more about the plan later. Maybe it'll stop father's nagging."

"Yeah"

Then the pair left to continue walking to the dungeons. When they finally arrived, Harry let out a relieved breath and thanked the gods he was early. He also thanked Tom for carrying his bag and sat on the corner table to avoid Snape's hawk eyes.

"For today's assignment, all of you will write down a three-foot long essay about the importance of fluxweed in a Polyjuice potion, along with its components, health benefits and steps on how to properly plant it. Write each topic in separate parchments. Since I am being generous, two-thousand words is the required word count. Class dismissed, oh and 10 points from Gryffindor. You will serve detention from Filch, Weasley." Snape's voice echoed in the room as the students scurried off their seat and practically ran out of the classroom.

Harry heard Ron mutter bitterly about their Potions teacher before angrily shoving his books in his bag. Harry pitied the redhead for being on the receiving end of Snape's wrath and an idea came.

He approached him from the other side of the room where all Gryffindors were seated at, "Hey." He called out.

Ron snapped his head to meet with Harry's face, "What do you want?" The question was sharp and offending but didn't bother Harry.

The Ravenclaw placed his bag on the table, "I want to help you."

His face formed a disgusted and confused look, "What?"

Harry huffed, "I want to propose a tutoring session with you. You are obviously worst at the subject; I can help you with there."

He shook his head, putting a crumple piece of parchment in his bag, "No thank you, I have Hermione that doing for me. Besides, I don't want another person nagging me to study every day. Goodbye." Then he turned to leave quickly.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to close the door shut, "Let's make a deal."

"What?" The redhead's face contorting into irritation.

"I can hook you up with Granger." He blurted out bluntly.

The Gryffindor's face heated up at the statement, "Wait, you've got it all wrong. I don't fancy Hermione. Look, if you really need a student to tutor, you can have Longbottom or someone."

"Come on Weasley, everyone knows you two have the hots for each other. And, I am offering you tips for getting her, in exchange for having lessons with me. You can also ask her out in the Yule Ball. The Triwizard Tournament is coming soon, maybe some guy might catch her attention." He pressed.

Ron's eyes narrowed in jealousy the thought of having Hermione snatched away from him angered him, "Fine, I guess I can take the lessons'

Harry smiled in victory, "Great! The schedule is Saturdays and Sundays, a whole day. And, Wednesdays after dinner."

Harry waved his wand and opened the door with his wand and walked out.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked at the redhead, "Why are you doing this? From what I know, we're not close friends, or even best mates."

His lips curved, eyes glinting, "Oh, just a student willing to help another student. Maybe we can be friends, yeah?"

Ron smiled, "Alright, the name's Ron Weasley" he held a hand in front of him.

Harry grinned back, happy to acquire his goal and grabbed the hand, shaking it, "Harry Potter, we can go to class together. I know we have Herbology next."

"Ron!"

The two let go of their hands and looked at a familiar disheveled girl-Hermione Granger, "Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you! I was just walking to Herbology and saw you gone! And who are you?"

Ignoring the suspicious tone from the bushy-haired girl he simply said, "Harry Potter, I was only proposing Ron tutoring sessions from me."

Brown eyes broadened, "Really? Well, that makes my job easier. A reminder though, Ron can be very moody if you force him to study or even read a book. He gets hungry easily, so you might want to prepare food in you if you don't want a sleepy Ron studying with you." She huffed, crossing her arms at the boy.

Red tinted his freckled cheeks and Harry decided to tease the future couple, "Oh? Are you two really glued to the hip like everybody is saying?"

Both had blood rushing into their cheeks, Hermione averting her eyes away from Harry's and Ron bowing his head down.

Harry snickered, "Come on, we'll be late for class."

"Do you want to seat with us?" Hermione asked after recovering from her blush.

Harry was surprised, he usually seat at the back of the classroom. He was always alone, having two people by his side feels different and… warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe having friends wasn't so bad after all.

"Alright, but I get to choose where to sit."

Then the three walked out of the classroom, a future close friendship forming as they headed off to Herbology. On the way, they talked about idle things, ambitions, memories and lots of teasing from Harry.

The warm and fuzzy feeling never left Harry, if having friends made him feel like this, what would it feel like if he and Tom became a couple? He beamed, he was excited to know the outcome and jotted more notes while whispering comments to Ron and Hermione.


	3. t h r e e

A single bead of water dripped down a rusted drain as a rat dashed down the small hole. A dark figure walked in the dark stairway and behind the cloaked person was a stupefied body levitating, following.

When the person finally stopped at the last step of the stairs, he waved his wand to the body and slammed it on the floor, soaking their clothes in the moisty water. Everything was in complete silence, saved from the quiet hissing from the figure standing above the sleeping form.

"Bathilda Bagshot." The person breathed out the name in pure curiosity.

He walked in circles around the body, examining the woman's form. Soaking in their features, the wet grey strands of hair, the crinkly face and the baggy clothes. The way her breathing was slow and deep making her chest go up and down.

Tom Marvolo Riddle heard many things, such as the Greengrasses planning an arranged marriage on him, how the Headmaster of Hogwarts is keeping an eye on him, and rumors about his future love life. But one of the things that caught his attention the most, was a certain great-aunt of the current Dark Lord, namely Gellert Grindelwald.

Bathilda Bagshot was an excellent hider, Tom noticed reminiscing how the woman easily moved in several directions before disappearing in the darkness. It was a hard task to capture her since it was quite known that Grindelwald's relatives are dead. Tom had to use multiple tracking spells just to find his target.

Bagshot was different from his recent kills, she was more interesting. Unlike worthless wizards and witches that he killed, Bagshot has a purpose, and that purpose is going to be achieved now.

"Renervate." He said as Tom looked at the awakening woman.

"Wha-"

"Silencio." Then he added, face void of any emotion. "Be a good little girl and listen to me. Your job is simple, sit there and scream beautifully. Alright?" He gently asked the disheveled and traumatized woman with an almost mocking voice of a mother instructing their child.

Her breathing became ragged that she coughed loudly, a crinkled hand covered her mouth and the other one was holding his abdomen. She shut her eyes shut in sheer agony and continued to cough furiously, saliva was pouring down her lips followed by the familiar red liquid Tom always see.

Grey eyes watched the scene with intense satisfaction and crouched down to look more closely. The woman rolled to face him with blood stained clothes and face, eyes full of tears and pain.

"Ah, I forgot." Tom commented, catching the woman's attention. "It seems that I accidentally added a special ingredient in your drink earlier. From all the running, you must be feeling thirsty. So, I did the honor and let you drank one of my special drinks."

Bagshot's eyes broadened in shock when the words sunk in her mind. The thoughts of escaping disappeared when a rush of pain entered her and finally let out a screeching scream. Her eyelids were tucked shut, mouth wide open and her hands tightly gripping her stomach harder.

Tom merely stared at her with amusing eyes. But, the fun hasn't even started yet. So, with a wave of his wand, he summoned a potion from a cabinet. It was a navy blue color placed in a small tube with a cork plugged in.

He unplugged it and poured the vial over the body. Once the blue liquid hit flesh, it quickly melted it reaching deep into the anatomy, hitting every organ, every bone and every veins. Since he poured little liquid, the damage wasn't that worse. Just a few holes here and there, but the sentiment wasn't shared with her as Bagshot let out waves of shrieks and shrills, all of which are muted by the spell.

Tom was a bit bored with the supposed relative of a Dark Lord, he supposed it was time to finish what he started. Swooshing his wand, a circle of candles lit up the rarely bright chambers. Inside the circle was a symbol in the shape of a triangle, a line in between and circle right in front.

"{Can I eat her now, Master?}" A hiss was heard on his left

Tom looked at his hungry reptile of a pet and replied, "{Since you have been behaving, I'll let you clean up the corpse.}I"

Nagini cooed in pleasure and slithered to a random statue of a basilisk and curled up there to watch her snack die on his master's hands.

Levitating the woman, he plopped the mutated body in the circle of candles. She groaned in protest and hardly moved a muscle with too much pain within her body.

Tom hissed the words of the ritual in sheer concentration and elegance until he reached a small knife in his pocket and spelled it to slowly cut the woman's chest. Deeper and deeper it goes and carved open the most vital organ of the human anatomy and left the woman stop breathing.

With final words, light burst out of the large wound where the heart previously laid. Tom redirected the lost soul to a locket right beneath his shirt as the light turned into black, soaking in the metallic object until it disappeared.

True to his words, Tom let Nagini finish off the body and left the chambers with green eyes following him behind the statue where Nagini curled up to.

Cedric shivered when sparkling green eyes met his amber ones. Harry was acting strange than his normal behavior. The boy was too energetic, always making drastic decisions, fidgets with his hands and talks in a high-pitched tone. Cedric met the fourth-year student after dinner with a beaming face and talked about the outline for his Ancient Runes assignment. Cedric was petrified to be stuck with a sugar-rushed Harry for an hour and had to stop himself from pulling out his hair.

"Guess what, Cedric? I found the perfect spell to time your clone to be present when Chang is around. And I have this instruction show to make the-"

"Harry." Cedric interjected the ongoing rant and looked at the boy with stern eyes, "Let me guess, you did some Dark Magic, right?"

Harry smiled, "Nope!" he chirped, bouncing on his seat.

A hand rubbed his forehead along with his nose in stress and irritation at the childish behavior. Cedric inhaled deeply, "Alright, did you eat too much candy then?"

The brunet laughed, the sound loud that caught most of the student in the environment to look at him, "Nuh-uh! Wrong!"

Cedric pursed his lips tightly, shooting the boy with a glare which gave him a grin in return. He stood up and walked to the exit as Harry followed along with a skip with each step.

The two entered the fourth floor corridor and took a turn until they reached a dead end, no doors found. The sixth year paced three times, thoughts about a quiet and undisturbed place. After the last chant, a large door appeared on the blank wall and opened it.

The room was just like what he asked for. Two chairs and a table was at the center of the room with a lit fire on the fireplace. Everything was painted in grey colors with tinges of white in them. On the sides of the room was filled with calming paintings and shelves with books in it. The ceiling was designed as the night sky, like the spell that was used in the Great Hall. To make the everything much more relaxing, a calm tune resounded in a soft volume.

Harry slowly closed his eyes and hummed, "Well, this is a relaxing setting but why are we here, Ced?"

The Hufflepuff turned to the younger teen, "I need to save the other students from your annoying self."

He pouted, "Ha ha, Cedric. That was a great joke." He paused to look around the room even further. He walked to one of the chairs and took a seat on it, his legs were crossed and his hands were fiddling with his tie, his bag dropped on the ground. "I must say, you have great tastes, your future lover must be lucky." He commented.

Cedric blushed a hot red and slowly took the other seat across form Harry, "We need to sort out our plan." Harry opened his mouth but he stopped him, "properly." He continued with a stern look.

Harry crossed his arm petulantly and huffed, "Fine."

Cedric exhaled, "Thank Merlin," Then he pulled out three books, a quill and a parchment, Harry followed and placed the items on the table between them.

Harry scooted closer to the table and grabbed one of Cedric's books. He examined it and said, "Hey, where did you get this?"

The book was entitled: The Darkest Parts of Magic by: Fatima Wedmoon. The contents were purely dark and explains the basic and complex spells, rituals, potions and creatures in every chapter in detail. Harry was surprised when one the chapters mentioned a spell Slytherin created in his journal.

Harry was astonished, his dropping jaw giving the message. "This… it's amazing! Where did you get this?" he asked again

Cedric smiled, "Borgin and Burkes. There were some interesting books located in the eastern corners of the shop, you know. Some even said that Slytherin's locket is in there somewhere."

If possible, Harry's eyes became even more bright that seems like glowing emeralds. His body was trembling in excitement and he hugged the thick book really hard. His lips formed into a lopsided grin as Harry kept on bouncing on his seat, his breaths shallow in rhythmic pattern.

"Harry," Cedric said exasperated. He was really tired dealing with the energetic teen, he was worse than a five-year old on a rampage.

Harry turned to him and Cedric flinched at the intensity of excitement his green eyes held. For the umpteenth time, Cedric massaged his forehead, "Look, you need to calm down. We won't be productive if you keep acting like a child hyper on Honeydukes."

The brightness dimmed a bit as Harry scrunched his face in annoyance, "Don't be such a mother hen, Cedric. I still function like normal Harry but faster. Don't worry," he waved a dismissal hand, "we'll finish the plan by tonight."

Cedric breathed in hard and closed his eyes, "Just-just, lower down your magic will ya? Dumbledore might detect your magic."

Yes, Cedric knows Harry's hate towards the Headmaster. Even though Cedric disapproves with his opinion, he still respects the brunet's decisions and his privacy. He was surprised though, Dumbledore hasn't done anything that can ignite anger in the teen. He was humble, fair and wise.

Harry nodded and focused on his magic and engulfed it into pure light magic. After the process, his face formed into disgust, "Yuck, this feels disgusting."

"Stop complaining."

He huffed and opened the book, then he stopped at a certain page, "This," he pointed to a picture that shows a two persons, one that was transparent and the other that was solid. The two were identical and the transparent was somewhat bursting out of the solid person. "is the perfect trigger to perform the cloning charm. I saw this spell in a book somewhere." He took another book on the left side of the table, "but the information is a bit vague. Anyways, this is the Clone and Replace Charm. By the name itself, it clones the person and replaces them with the cloned figure. With this charm, we can easily slip you out of Chang's grasps and be finally be free. Oh, and the spell's Reponatio."

"Huh, I should be surprised. We both know this not natural right?" Cedric looked at Harry.

"Yep." He chirped

He shot him a glare, "That confirms it. You infected me with your psychotic personalities. Maybe tomorrow, I'll be a maniac. Or worse, become the next Dark Lord."

Harry burst out laughing, tears flowing down his cheeks, his whole body shaking in mirth. "That's-that-." He tried to speak but was covered with more chortles.

Cedric rolled his eyes, "Be serious, Harry. You're hurting my dream."

The volume increased and a new wave of laughter erupted. The room was painfully ringing in Harry's boisterous laugh, "I'm sorry- but-but."

Eventually, he calmed his breaths and stopped. Harry's eyes became hard and his tone serious, "If I'm being honest, you, Cedric Diggory, will make the worst Dark Lord in the whole Wizarding World."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow, "And who would you think would best classify as a Dark Lord, Harry?"

He opened his mouth in response but stopped mid-way and shook his head, "Never mind, let's just continue on with the plan."

Cedric piqued in interest, Harry wasn't one to back down in a challenge. Something must have stopped him in responding to his question. He shook his head, he'll find that answer someday. If Harry trusts him that much, he'll be sure the secret will be shared.

The night goes on as the two students spent the night in the Room of Requirement planning, studying the pop quiz tomorrow and finishing Harry's project. All was well and everything was peaceful and productive. The plan was set, they were more than ready for the test, and Harry finally finalized his outline for his project. But all seem like a blur to Cedric as he admired how one side of Harry's face was filled with light form the fire and how his stomach fluttered whenever he smiled or laughed at him.

* * *

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw Ron stuff his mouth a spoonful of mouth-watering pasta and chicken. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the two acting like old married couples. It was Friday and the three were seating in the Gryffindor table. Though some Gryffindors were skeptical about him, the majority of the students accepted him.

Harry snorted, he found it ridiculous that some customs of the Wizarding World are purely idiotic. Seating in a table full of other students in different Houses is normal. Can't a person have any companions other than their House? Harry would rather deal with close-minded muggles than with these dumb children and Headmaster.

But, he mused, none of these stereotypes wouldn't have happened if not for Dumbledore. He has to say though, the man is excellent in manipulating. He was sneaky, creative and intelligent, all of which are attributes Harry wished to master.

He wiggled his eyebrows up and down while chewing on a fork of ham, he'll deal with the matter in another time. For now, he has a sixth year to check up on.

Right on time, the doors of the Great Hall opened and revealed Tom Riddle. If not for Harry's own sigh in content, he would have heard the other girls whispering to their friends and few guys wistfully gazing at him. Behind Tom was two blonds-namely Abraxas Jr. and Draco Malfoy, then there was Tom's other members in his secret group.

Before he could attract attention from the sixth year, Harry returned his gaze to the arguing couple and pretended to listen with small glances sent at Tom. Harry noticed that Tom hasn't covered his aura yet. This made it a little difficult for Harry to hide his growing blush and bulge. He can't do anything about it than bear the torture, Tom would notice the difference and would get suspicious.

He took another bite of his ham and sandwich before something in his senses was missing. Acting on instinct, he met two questioning looks form his new friends. He finished his chewing and gulped a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What?"

Hermione blew a strand of hair on her face and became irritated, "What is wrong with you two? Is there something about the male specimen that I am missing?" Brown eyes hardened and bored into Harry's, "I asked you a question."

He arched his eyebrows before plopping a piece of grape on his mouth, "And what was the question?"

Ignoring he question, Hermione turned to Ron. "Ronald, can you please tell Harry what I asked him?"

The redhead's mouth was filled with several spoons of food, his face became curious and gulped down. He grabbed a goblet and drank it until it's empty and wiped his mouth with a hand.

Harry cringed, this was not proper table manners in his book, or in any else's book either. He doesn't know how Hermione copes with this for four years, they must be really meant for each other.

Well, he shrugged, he couldn't be the one to judge, just look at him and Tom. If only Tom returns the favor, but alas, Harry has to sacrifice everything to get his love.

"Uh-was it about the Ancient Runes assignment?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Huh, I guess you did listen." She commented.

She turned to him, "Well, did you?"

Harry beamed, "Yeah! I actually enjoyed it actually."

He and Cedric worked on the project for almost five hours straight after revising their plan. Harry still didn't tell Cedric the person he's going to send the letter to, he didn't even let him read the letter. Harry was still a bit drowsy due to the lack of sleep, but with a simple glamour charm and a dose of awakening potion, he looked good as new.

He was excited to send it to Tom this afternoon, he planned on sending it when he's doing his daily routine and study at the Black Lake. Harry was sure Tom is going to be hooked with his gift. The finished product was a simple scroll with elegant scribbles of the Glagolitic script and meaningful words tied with a bracelet shaped like a snake. The bracelet is special, it can track Tom's location by being disguised as a target locker, which marks his victim to know their whereabouts. Of course, Harry had to practice the complex spell for a few hours before he finally got the hang of it.

Harry's classes flew by when it finally came to his awaited class: Ancient Runes. He was practically skipping out his next classroom when he accidentally felt his body clashing with a person. He was about to apologize when he saw the person's familiar face.

"Malfoy."

The blond who was an inch taller than Harry didn't respond and kept his gaze at Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry called out louder.

When he got no response from the Slytherin, Harry touched his arm as Malfoy went out of stupor and briskly excused himself, disappearing in the stampede of students loitering in the hallways.

Harry ignored the weird occurrence and tightly gripped the letter from his hand and proceeded to go on his way to Ancient Runes.

"We won't be having a new lesson today, so it is best to keep all the stationaries and give your attention to me." Professor Babbling announced as the students followed the instruction and she continued, "Now that all of that is kept, it is now time to pull out week's project. As I already gave you time to prepare and create your letter with the correct usage of one of the scripts we discussed, everyone will be handing out the letters to the receiver that you have chosen. You can use the whole class to quietly slip in to them and come back in the classroom after you have accomplished the task."

"Professor, what if the person we're sending it to is from a different country or even dead?" A Ravenclaw boy asked.

Their Professor pursed her lips, Harry knew the boy had asked the wrong question. It was an instinct for Harry to observe people's small habits and know when and what triggers the action. Based on Babbling's clamped mouth, it was obvious the professor was irritated.

"It seems to be that you have not been listening to my instructions very clearly, Mr. Collash. I believe I informed all of you to have a receiver at Hogwarts, not in a different country nor in the After Life. 10 points from Ravenclaw" She sniffed before she added, "Any more questions?"

Harry felt his hand going up as the professor gestured him to speak out, "Do we have to give the letter to them personally?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. In fact, to further confirm your project being valid, it must be signed with the person's receiver."

Harry stilled on his stand before calming down and sat on his chair. He has to personally give the letter to Tom and let him sign it. He inclined his head to look over his other classmates chatting happily about the person they were giving their letter to while he, on the other hand, has to think of an alternative to Tom.

He snapped his attention back to Professor Babbling when she spoke, "I will be charming this piece of paper to everyone to write down the names of the receiver and for me to know if the project has been already signed." The she levitated the paper to the front row of students in the room.

A bead of sweat rolled down of Harry's head as his mind flurried to find a way out of his dilemma. Still in his trance of panic, he didn't notice the paper flung on his desk with a loud snap and flinched in surprise at the sound.

Grabbing his quill, he scribbled down the first name that came into mind. As he finished, his whole body shook in regret at his stupidity to pick that random person.

Sighing, he slipped the scrolled parchment from the bracelet and tucked in his pocket for other uses. Then he opened the paper and rewrote the opening salutation to the person he picked.

When everyone finished writing down the names, Harry slung his bag on his shoulder and stomped angrily in the empty hallways. He gripped his project, the letter that he outlined, created and poured out his heart out only to be crashed down and left for the fire to burn and let the air blow out the ashes.

With a quick flick of his wand, Harry casted a point-me charm and followed the spell's direction until he reached the door of his receiver's class: Arithmancy, which is also Tom's current lesson.

"Merlin, this day keeps getting better and better." He muttered in his breath. He was sure if he gave the letter to the person in front of Tom, he will think Harry's already taken. Thinking that he was giving a love letter to the person and hoping for an answer to his request and live his merry life with him until death.

What's worse was that the letter was an actual love letter specifically for Tom.

His Gryffindor side surged within him as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Yes? May I help you, Mr. Potter?" Professor Vector asked from the room, sets of eyes pinned on his standing form.

Harry cleared his throat from being hoarse when he saw Tom's gaze on his left, "Um, yes you may Professor. Can I please excuse Malfoy for a moment?"

Professor Vector's eyebrow raised his tone getting irritating by the minute, "Which Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

"Draco, sir."

He nodded and excused the blond as he walked towards the door. Harry made a move to go out before he heard Professor Vector's words:

"And why are you exiting the room, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was confused and turned back, "Pardon?"

"Whatever business you have with Mr. Malfoy will be done inside this classroom-"

"But sir-"

"5 points for cutting a professor's words! As I was saying, you will be dealing with your business inside so that I can find the importance for your abrupt visit in my class since it is important. Do go on."

Harry stalked quietly and slowly to the man and whispered frantically, "I would really appreciate it sir that I would do this privately."

"None sense!" he exclaimed, "Isn't my class also private, Mr. Potter? It would do us both some justice if you would just obey my orders."

Fuck, this is going to make Harry's job for making a great impression more worse. Not only will he look like a love-sick girl, but he will be accused of having a petty crush on one of the Malfoy heirs. Which in fact are one of the most influential purebloods in Wizarding Britain and will break the possible ally he will ever propose in the future.

Harry tried to make the situation better by looking nonchalant than blushing in embarrassment and shoved the parchment at the blond as he muttered, "Don't bother trying to read it, just grab a quill and sign it."

Malfoy stiffened and nodded as he snatched a quill from a girl sitting in front and scribbled down his signature then gave it back to Harry.

"Thanks." He said to at least look civil with the blond.

"May I please ask what was the meaning of that, Mr. Potter?" Then came the Arithmancy professor's almost scathing remark.

Harry tried to contain his irritated mood and respectfully replied, "It was my Ancient Runes project sir. We have to send it to someone in the Glagolitic script."

"And why," he drawled the syllables in a long annoying sound, "did you pick Mr. Malfoy of all people?"

This is what he should've expected and struggled with coming up with an excuse especially if Tom had this dark shade in his eyes that made it even more difficult.

He swallowed thickly and blurted the first thing that came into his mind, "I want to befriend him."

Hey, he wasn't a secretive Slytherin for nothing. His answer was at least acceptable looking back on it and nodded in satisfaction. Other dim-witted people would assume he's flirting or seducing Malfoy, but he was only forming an ally; the very thing he wanted to achieve in the future.

He peeked at Tom and nearly flinched at the darkening grey eyes soaking in his form with a twinkle that can rival Dumbledore's. Professor Vector seemed to accept his answer and nodded.

Harry took this a sign of dismissal and dashed out of the room. He let out a sigh of relief and immediately made his way to the kitchens.

He was a bit hungry with all the pressure and decided it was to take a snack. Besides, Professor Babbling will eventually know he already accomplished his project.

When he reached the portrait and tickled the pear, Harry greeted one of the elves-Winky- and asked for a treacle tart and water. He was guided towards a table and chair and ate the food gratefully while thinking over the occurrences that happened a few minutes ago.

He was stupid, he admit. But he couldn't do anything about it. Harry swallowed down the food and sighed. Guess he has to work harder than ever.

Too lost in his thought, he didn't notice two owls carrying letters swoop in the room and widened his eyes at the pieces of parchments.

Placing the sandwich down on the plate while gulping some water, Harry opened the letters warily and read the contents written in them.

The first one contained a familiar scrawl on them as Harry sighed in relief.

Tomorrow midnight, use the mirror.

The second one, was scribbled down in elegantly than the previous one as Harry read the letter slowly.

Potter,

Is it true that you actually want to befriend me?A sane person wouldn't want to do that and neither do you. Tell me, what is your goal? What will you get of this? Out of me? If you're looking for power or wealth, seek out Abraxas he's much more valuable.Don't approach me again.

DM

Harry snickered, the young Malfoy is neglected. No surprise there, it was quite obvious to the world yet no one ever noticed. Maybe he can use this to his advantage. He transfigured a quill with refillable ink and jotted down his letter behind the parchment.

Draco,

Is it wrong for me to befriend you because I want to?Abraxas is too much of a spoiled brat to be with but you, on the other hand is much more tolerable. I have no goal nor wealth nor power to get out of you. Let me ask you again. Do you, Draco Malfoy, accept me, Harry Potter, to be your friend?A simple yes or no would do.

HP

Deep in the dark murky dungeons, a blond pureblood read the letter for the umpteenth time and whooped in joy with the words written on a piece of parchment. Quickly, he grabbed a quill and wrote his final answer that would bring his own goal to succession.

Yes

* * *

Notes:

Everybody hates AN's so, I'll cut this short.

I'm still alive

This chapter sucks

I don't want to abandon this fic

I guess I'll be making a new one for an alternative, so I will give you the power to pick between slash or no pairings. Also the pairings, I'm open as long as Harry's a bottom.

farewell for now


End file.
